<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To find something of our own by thedailythoughtsoftsugumi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568438">To find something of our own</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi'>thedailythoughtsoftsugumi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bandori Rarepair Week, Bandori Rarepair Week 2020, Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Sayo came to book a studio in CiRCLE for Roselia's next rehearsal, she saw Chisato coming out of the studio alone, seemingly finishing a solo rehearsal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hikawa Sayo &amp; Shirasagi Chisato, Hikawa Sayo/Shirasagi Chisato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bandori Rarepair Week (2019-present)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To find something of our own</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So the prompt I have chosen for this rarepair today is 'lounge'. Sayo and Chisato are my second and third best girls respectively and I feel like both of them should definitely interact more considering they both have one of the most character developments in bandori.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sayo pushed open the door of CiRCLE and is greeted by the cold, refreshing air inside CiRCLE. She decided to come here and book the studio for Roselia's next rehearsals after her student council meeting, which ended later than she has expected.</p>
<p>"Sayo-san! Welcome, are you here to book the studio?" Marina greeted Sayo chirpily.</p>
<p>"Yes, Marina-san," Sayo replied.</p>
<p>"Okay! Hold on while I key in your details, may I have your identification please?" Marina smiled and stuck out both her hands. Sayo took out her purse and passed Marina her I.D. Just then, the studio door opened and a familiar figure came out. </p>
<p>"Hello, Shirasagi-san." Sayo greeted the yellow-haired girl.</p>
<p>"Ah, Sayo-chan, nice to see you," Chisato lets out a smile as she gives a slight bow.</p>
<p>"I see you have finished your rehearsal, did you...came alone?" Sayo looked behind Chisato and saw nobody.</p>
<p>"A-Ah..." Chisato was slightly shocked by the question, "Y-Yes...I do have some practicing to catch up to..." Chisato forced a weak smile.</p>
<p>"Mhm, I see..." Sayo nodded.</p>
<p>"Sayo-chan..." Chisato's face turned slightly pink.</p>
<p>"Yes?" Sayo turned to look at Chisato.</p>
<p>"M-May I request a favour from you?" Chisato looked away.</p>
<p>"Okay, I will help if I am able to," Sayo said seriously.</p>
<p>"C-Can you k-keep this a s-secret from the other members?" Chisato stuttered nervously.</p>
<p>"Ah, okay." Sayo looked slightly confused but she did not question further, which Chisato was extremely relieved about. </p>
<p>"Shirasagi-san? Are you okay? You look rather nervous." Sayo frowns a little.</p>
<p>"I-I am fine!" Chisato quickly replied, revealing back her smile.</p>
<p>"Hm...anyway, I want to thank you for taking care of Hina in the band. I am sure she cause you a lot of trouble, I am sorry." Sayo sighs and looked down.</p>
<p>"A-Ah, that's okay! Usually, Hina doesn't cause a lot of major problems, I am more worried for Aya-chan instead, haha..." Chisato laughs nervously as she thought about the countless times she has to save Aya's clumsy mistakes.</p>
<p>"Ah, that's good I guess..." Sayo sighs again. There is a slight hint of frustration on her face.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sayo-chan seems really troubled about something. I did hear from Hina-chan that Sayo-chan seems to be struggling with some issues...</em>
</p>
<p>"Sayo-chan, do you want to grab a drink from the CiRCLE Cafe?" Chisato suggested, just as Marina passes Sayo back her I.D. </p>
<p>"Oh?" Sayo was surprised by the invitation, "sure, I am free now." </p>
<p>"Great, let's go!" Chisato pushed open the door of CiRCLE as the two girls exited CiRCLE.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Chisato stirred her drink as the ice clinked against the glass cup. </p>
<p>"It is refreshing to drink something cold in this hot weather, right?" Chisato chuckled.</p>
<p>"Mhm, that is right," Sayo replied as she sips her ice coffee slowly.</p>
<p>Then, it was silence between them again.</p>
<p>
  <em>This is more awkward than I expected...how can I even broach the subject...?</em>
</p>
<p>"Shirasagi-san, do you perhaps have something you would like to talk to me about?" Sayo asked curiously, she sees Chisato seems to be fidgeting a lot.</p>
<p>"A-Ah!" Chisato jumped a little, "ahaha...it's just something I heard from Hina-chan..." Chisato laughs nervously.</p>
<p>"Hina?" Sayo frowns, "what did she tell you?" </p>
<p>"Well, it is nothing major...she tells us things about you all the time-" Chisato paused, she realised this might have caused Sayo and Hina's relationship to deteriorate.</p>
<p>"Hm?" Sayo was still frowning.</p>
<p>"Ah...she said...you might be struggling with some stuff in finding pride in your own sound...?" Chisato's voice got softer and softer.</p>
<p>"Ah. That." Sayo nodded as she placed her hand on her chin, "That's true..."</p>
<p>"Actually...I have been struggling with a similar issue..." Chisato looked away.</p>
<p>"Eh? Shirasagi-san too?" Sayo was taken aback.</p>
<p>"Well, it is not exactly. But I have been trying to find...my dream...something that I have lost ever since I was a child..." Chisato said softly.</p>
<p>"Ah...Shirasagi-san..."</p>
<p>"Ahaha now that I think of it...it may not be that similar at all..."</p>
<p>"No, I disagree. I think we both are trying to find something of our own."</p>
<p>"Sayo-chan..."</p>
<p>"All these years while playing the guitar, all I ever thought about was to be better than Hina. Thus, the sound that came out from my guitar was dull and lifeless..." Sayo looked away, crossing her arms.</p>
<p>"Sayo-chan...sorry..."</p>
<p>"No, that's fine. It was all in the past, I am now working hard to perfect my own sound...not to beat Hina...but for myself..." Sayo added.</p>
<p>"Mhm..." Chisato nodded, a look of sadness on her face.</p>
<p>"That's why Shirasagi-san, you don't give up. I am sure one day, you will find your own dream. Something you can call your own." Sayo placed her hand gently on Chisato's shoulder as she said to Chisato seriously. Both of them looked at each other in the eyes, a gaze full of determination and a gaze full of gratitude.</p>
<p>Then, both of them looked away.</p>
<p>"Sorry about that..." Sayo apologised, blushing slightly.</p>
<p>"No, it's okay. Thank you, Sayo-chan. Fufu~" Chisato giggled. Her face also slightly flushed. Both of them sat in awkward silence for a while.</p>
<p>"Thanks for talking to me today, Sayo-chan."</p>
<p>"That's okay. I enjoy talking to you." Sayo smiled a little.</p>
<p>"We should hang out more often."</p>
<p>"Mhm. I agree."</p>
<p>"Anyway, shall we go home?"</p>
<p>"Yes. Let's go." Sayo picked up her bag. Chisato followed suit and the both of them walked home together, with the sun setting behind them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>